Genus: Rosa.
Species: xc3x97hybrida.
Denomination: xe2x80x98Chewpearlxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of rose plant botanically known as Rosa and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Chewpearlxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar is the product of a breeding program begun in 1982 by the inventor in a cultivated area of Shropshire, England. The breeding program is aimed at developing a new class of disease resistant patio and upright, columnar rose plants with a wide range of flower colors.
xe2x80x98Chewpearlxe2x80x99 is a hybrid seedling that originated from the induced hybridization of the female or seed parent Rosa xe2x80x98LAURA FORDxe2x80x99 [CHEWARVEL] (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,012) and the male or pollen parent Rosa xe2x80x98Congratulationsxe2x80x99 [KORLIFT] (unpatented). The new cultivar xe2x80x98Chewpearlxe2x80x99 was selected by the inventor in 1992 as a plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment of Shropshire, England. xe2x80x98Chewpearlxe2x80x99 is an upright, columnar rose with small dense, dark green leaves and small fragrant satin-pink colored flowers, that contrast brightly against the dark foliage. The recipient of the Bronze Award in the 2001 Buenos Aires Rose Trials, xe2x80x98Chewpearlxe2x80x99 is consistently free flowering, forming a continuous column of color from late spring to early winter.
The closest comparison plant is Rosa xe2x80x98LAURA FORDxe2x80x99 which exhibits yellow flowers. xe2x80x98Chewpearlxe2x80x99 is distinguishable from xe2x80x98LAURA FORDxe2x80x99 by flower color and darker green foliage. xe2x80x98Chewpearlxe2x80x99 differs from the male parent xe2x80x98Congratulationsxe2x80x99 in height and size of flowers. xe2x80x98Congratulationsxe2x80x99 is taller in height and exhibits large flowers.
Asexual reproduction was accomplished by the inventor in Shropshire, England in 1992 using softwood cuttings. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new rose cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction. In addition to softwood cuttings xe2x80x98Chewpearlxe2x80x99 can be asexually propagated using micro propagation and budding.
The following represent the distinguishing characteristics of the new Rosa cultivar xe2x80x98Chewpearlxe2x80x99. These traits in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Chewpearlxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar apart from all other existing varieties of Rosa known to the inventor. xe2x80x98Chewpearlxe2x80x99 has not been tested under all possible conditions and phenotypic differences may be observed with variations in environmental, climatic, and cultural conditions, however, without any variance in genotype.
1. Rosa xe2x80x98Chewpearlxe2x80x99 exhibits small satin-pink flowers
2. Rosa xe2x80x98Chewpearlxe2x80x99 exhibits an upright, columnar growth habit.
3. Rosa xe2x80x98Chewpearlxe2x80x99 is free flowering, blooming from late spring until the first frost.
4. An individual flower exhibited on Rosa xe2x80x98Chewpearlxe2x80x99 lasts 6-10 days on the plant.
5. Rosa xe2x80x98Chewpearlxe2x80x99 exhibits small glossy, dark green leaves.
6. Rosa xe2x80x98Chewpearlxe2x80x99 roots well from cuttings, micro propagation and budding.
7. Rosa xe2x80x98Chewpearlxe2x80x99 is hardy to minus 12xc2x0 Centigrade.